<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Repercussions by asphaltis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035215">Repercussions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltis/pseuds/asphaltis'>asphaltis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Gray, Angry Sex, F/M, Fighting, Fingering, Sex, Smut, Strong Gray, VILE broke out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltis/pseuds/asphaltis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck, Gray,”</p><p>They had an argument.</p><p>“Harder, damnit!”</p><p>An argument that lasted two hours.</p><p>“Gray!”</p><p>An argument that resulted in some angry sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray | Crackle/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Repercussions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay one, tw// rough smut<br/>two, It's 2 am and I decided to write red crackle smut instead of my essay so I might delete it in the morning idk so if you see this enjoy HAVSSH</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can’t keep doing that, Carmen!”</p><p>“Last I checked, this was my team, and I’m the leader, which means I make the choices!”</p><p>He slammed the door to the HQ shut, angrily following Carmen to the living room where she went to the other side of the couch and turned to look at him, arms crossed and a very angry look on her face.</p><p>On their mission to recapture the VILE faculty and operatives who had broken out, Carmen had thrown herself into harm's way.</p><p>Again.</p><p>And Gray was sick of it. He hated seeing the love of his life throw herself into fights like it was nothing. Because this time, she almost got killed.</p><p>Again.</p><p>She had been doing everything, risking her life every day, just to catch criminals. And he was done.</p><p>“Carmen, you don’t understand! If you keep doing that, you’ll get yourself killed!”</p><p>“That's a part of the job, Gray!</p><p>“No, it’s not!”</p><p>“Yes, it is!”</p><p>And this repetitive circle of arguing went on, again and again, Gray arguing about how she was gonna get herself killed and Carmen arguing that it was apart of the job.</p><p>Gray was absolutely seething. Why couldn’t she see that he was just trying to help her? To take care of her. He glared at her grey-blue orbs, before scanning over her disheveled appearance. Her crimson locks were in a tangled mess cascading down her back, her signature red jacket thrown over the couch and the matching red hat on the floor, along with her black gloves. Her arms were crossed over her chest over her black shirt (which Gray swore he could see her nipples through).</p><p>She turned around before opening her mouth.</p><p>“If you don’t understand that this is apart of the job, then maybe you aren’t suited to be on Team Red.” Her arms fell to her sides, still turned away from him. </p><p>He stared at the back of her skull before rushing over to her and turning her so that she was facing him. His face had settled into a deep scowl, his brows furrowed and an angry glare was on his face.</p><p>Carmen looked at him before looking back at the ground eyebrows furrowed. He grabbed her chin, tipping it back up towards him before crushing his lips against hers.</p><p>Carmen's arms immediately flew around his neck, grabbing at the hair on the back of his neck while he grabbed her thighs and lifted her onto his waist, where she hooked her legs around him.</p><p>He carried them to the wall, slamming Carmen’s back against the wall as he continued passionately kissing her. Carmen pulled away for oxygen, and Gray attacked her neck with his lips, ripping her shirt off of her body.</p><p>“Gray!” she gasped</p><p>“I’ll get you a new one,” He gruffly replied before making his way down to her bra, which he easily unhooked, throwing it over his head to the floor..</p><p>He attacked her right breast, nipping at the pebbled nipples. His left hand fondled her left breast, before switching. Carmen was gasping for air and clawing her fingers through his hair, drowning in a sea of pleasure.</p><p>She looked down at him before clawing at his shirt, resulting in it being thrown over his head and onto the floor.</p><p>Gray picked her back up off the wall, climbing up the stairs towards their bedroom. He quickly opened the door before slamming it shut with his foot, attacking Carmen's mouth once again. He threw her on the bed before crawling over her and undoing the button on her pants.</p><p>He was angry. And he wanted her. He wanted her now.</p><p>Her hands worked at his belt before throwing it across the room. She dipped her hand down into his pants and past the waistband of his boxers, caressing his member with her fingertips before grabbing a handful of it and quickly pumping him.</p><p>Gray growled at the sensation, closing his eyes as Carmen squeezed and pumped his cock. He opened his eyes and slid Carman's dark pants down her legs, before literally ripping her panties off. Carmen's eyes went wide at the raw strength Gray showcased, slipping her hand out of his pants and gripped his hair, pulling him down towards her sex.</p><p>She shoved his face into her cunt, and he grabbed her hips holding them down on the bed.</p><p>He slid his tongue into her pussy, tasting her sweet juices before using his thumb to stroke her clit. He could feel her hands in his hair, urging him to keep going. He withdrew his tongue, resulting in a groan of disappointment before replacing it with his index finger.</p><p>“Fuck, Gray!” she gasped, as Gray stiffened his tongue and traced her labia, his finger pumping into her. He added a second finger, pumping in and out of her pussy. He could feel her muscles contracting around his fingers, getting tighter and tighter.</p><p>“Gr- Ah! Gray, I’m- Oh fuck! I’m cumming!” Gray chuckled in response sending stimulating vibrations that resulted in a mind-blowing orgasm.</p><p>Gray withdrew from her lower half, trailing back up to her lips and kissing her hard, before taking off his pants and positioning himself at her entrance, and rammed into her. </p><p>Carmen's eyes flew wide open as his cock filled her fully, leaving no room. Gray withdrew swiftly before ramming back in, pounding into her. </p><p>“Harder, damnit!” his eyes widened as he heard the words come from her mouth, considering how hard he was already going. He leaned down so he could whisper in her ear.</p><p>“You asked for it,” he whispered and started going harder. He pulled back and went back in at a bruising speed, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room.</p><p>Carmen's nails clawed at his back, leaving dark red scratch marks all down his back. She grabbed his hair, pulled him down to her, and kissed him. She pulled away gasping for oxygen as Gray put his head into the crook of her neck, sucking on the soft skin that resided there.</p><p>“Gray! I’m gonna cum!”</p><p>He brought his lips up to her ear, whispering in her ear while he slammed his cock into her.</p><p>“Come for me then, Carmen.” and so she did, letting out a feral scream at the waves of pleasure coursing through her, as Gray also came inside of her, groaning as he did.</p><p>He collapsed beside her body, caressing the already forming bruises on her hips.</p><p>“I hurt you.”</p><p>“No, you didn’t,”</p><p>“That's not what these bruises show,” he stated. She turned over to look at him, putting a hand under his chin.</p><p>“You didn’t hurt me, Gray, besides, you have scratch marks all down your back..” He looked back into her now soft grey-blue eyes, before bringing a hand up to her cheek.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you,” he said, referring to their earlier argument. “I just hate seeing you in harm's way.” She looked back into his eyes and smiled a soft, loving, happy smile.</p><p>“I know you didn’t. I didn’t mean to yell either. I throw myself in harm's way to keep everyone else out of it. I don’t want anyone hurting my friends, or even worse, you.”</p><p>“I know.” and with that he scooped her up into his chest, pressing a soft kiss onto her crimson locks.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I literally might just write a fic of gray being king of aftercare</p><p>also, comment if u want me to leave this up idk what 2 am writing me really writes I should get back to my essay ok bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>